RFID (radio frequency identification) systems are well known in the art as a technology for exchanging data with a RFID circuit element capable of storing data through a noncontact method (an electromagnetic coupling method using a coil, an electromagnetic induction method, or a radio wave method, for example).
A tag label maker that creates a RFID label (tag label) including a RFID circuit element is disclosed in US2006/0118229, for example. This tag label maker uses a tag tape (strip-like tape) having RFID circuit elements arranged at regular intervals in the longitudinal direction of the tag tape. The tag tape is wound about a supply spool and has multiple layers including, in order along the radial direction of the supply spool beginning from the outer side, a bonding adhesive layer, a base layer, an affixing adhesive layer, and a release layer. The RFID circuit elements are provided between the base layer and the affixing adhesive layer.
In this tag label maker, tag labels are produced in the following manner. That is, the tag tape is fed from the supply spool and bonded via the bonding adhesive layer to a printable tape layer (laminate tape) after printing a desired image on the printable tape layer. In this manner, a printed label tape is formed. Then, RFID data is written to the RFID circuit elements provided on the printed label tape. By cutting the printed label tape to desired lengths, tag labels with printed images are generated continuously. The tag labels produced in this way are used by peeling the release layer to expose the affixing adhesive layer and fixing the tag label through this adhesive to an object.
In the conventional tag tape configured as described above, the RFID circuit elements exist discontinuously (intermittently) while the printable tape layer, the bonding adhesive layer, and the like are provided continuously in a tape-shape along the longitudinal direction of the tag tape. In other words, the tag tape has areas where the FRID circuit elements exist and areas where the FRID circuit element does not exist. Consequently, the tag tape has an uneven thickness in the laminated direction, marking borders near the edges of the RFID circuit elements. This unevenness can produce wrinkles in the tag tape that can distort the images printed on the printable tape layer, reducing the readability of the printed images.